


Wake up with a dragon

by Danxi



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxi/pseuds/Danxi
Summary: 一个和Mark的日常小矛盾导致Eduardo的电影周末计划泡汤了。但Mark及时做出了补救。





	Wake up with a dragon

**Author's Note:**

> 送给小萌，希望这个小肉渣能让北鼻的心情好一点=3=不开心都快点跑掉(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

这是一个普通的周三下午。Eduardo正在处理文件时他的手机响了。他瞅了一眼来电显示，抿了抿嘴，然后接起了电话："嗨，我是Eduardo。”  
“哦嗨Wardo这是Chris！最近怎么样？”  
“还不错，开会生意，生意开会，还有一个不回家的男朋友。没错就是你打算跟我谈的那个家伙。” Eduardo继续处理文件同时语气平静地回答电话那头的好友。  
“Well……已经收到你对Mark的愤怒了。我理解男友一直加班不回家的确很让人暴躁，Sean已经给我打了无数个电话向我从各个方面讲述了这有多不健康，但相信我Wardo，这次加班真的不在所有人的预料之中。当然，包括Mark。”  
Eduardo听到这终于停下手头的笔，向后靠进办公椅：“我猜也是，毕竟他整整一周半个电话都没给我打，打过去也全是助理接的。”  
电话那头安静了三秒。“……好吧，Wardo，我知道他挺过分的。他上周给我说过你们上周末有安排，他真的打算早退来着，但我们都没想到更新出了问题。大家都被困在楼里整整五天了，我们都没离开过。我们连着五天都在吃Burger King，包括Mark，他甚至吃掉了五个！”  
这下轮到Eduardo沉默了。五秒后他忍不住问：“……他居然没要求换Five Guys*？”  
“只有加班第一天，之后我们根本忙得没时间在意这些，谁叫Burger King离公司最近。”  
“那Mark这五天喝掉了多少罐红牛？”  
Chris又沉默了三秒，但接着发出了像是松口气般的叹气声：“……好吧，我不知道是该高兴你又变回‘Wardo妈妈’了，还是该气混蛋Mark让我打这通电话来承受本该他来承受的怒气。”  
Eduardo被好友无奈的语气和‘Wardo妈妈’这个老梗的逗笑了。他放下还夹在指间的笔，把椅子转向身后的窗户，开始认真接电话：“抱歉Chris，我不该迁怒你的。我理解有时候就是会出意外……但这次他真的答应好我不会出状况，我当时什么都订好了，他却就给我发了条'抱歉 wardo 紧急状况’的短信然后就彻底没然后了。我只是……唉，我知道我该习惯了可是还是有点生气。”  
“我理解，Wardo，有时候生活就是这么操蛋。当然还有Mark。不过我们快结束了，这周五，我保证，准确来说是Mark自己定的这个时间，然后你就能让他跪键盘了！”  
Eduardo能听出来Chris笑声里的疲惫，其实他也知道这次Facebook遇到了麻烦。和Mark在一起的五年里这种情况并不算少，虽然有些失落，但他早已学会了在两人的关系中什么时候该退，什么时候该进，而不是一味地追随或逼迫。毕竟他们可是为此付出过不小的代价。于是他无声叹口气，然后安抚满心好意来电的好友：“好的Chris，谢谢你打电话给我，我这边你不用担心。好好加班，我估计Sean也等急了。代我向Dustin问好。”  
然后他挂掉电话，查看了一下意料之中没有新信息的邮箱和短信箱，又重新回到工作中。

***

“Mark, Mark! 你就不能安静看电影吗！你一直说话搞得我根本不能专心！”  
“Wardo你能不能别这么夸张，专心？这只是一部卡通片。而且设定无比愚蠢，尤其是关于龙的部分！”  
“该死，是谁说周末要陪我放松而且方式任选的？！”  
Eduardo话音落后，神奇的事情发生了，从电影开始到现在都没停过的Mark终于闭嘴。  
静默五秒后，Eduardo把放在电视屏幕上的视线转到和他一起窝在沙发上的Mark身上。他坐在沙发右边，此刻嘴里叼着一根Red Vines一点一点咬着，从Eduardo的角度看就好像Mark正嘟着嘴。  
不，Mark/的确/嘟着嘴。  
注意到了突如其来的安静，Mark自以为不露痕迹地快速瞄了Eduardo一眼，然后把视线牢牢固定在屏幕上，嘴里却故意发出小孩子才会发出的恼人吮吸声。  
Eduardo知道这是Mark抱怨的一种方式之一。而且是最幼稚的之一。（没错这有个列表。没错列表里还有各种分类。）  
回想一下，现在是Eduardo和Chris通电话后的第三天，Mark放了他们约会的鸽子后第七天。那个约会Eduardo提早半个月就计划好了，难得的是Mark也同意了/并且/表现出了/兴趣/。虽然Mark不喜欢太阳和户外，但毕竟Eduardo订的地方有着沙滩桑拿以及sex on the beach（当然不仅仅指叫这名的鸡尾酒）。所以昨天Eduardo去Facebook总部接Mark的时候，他坚持着说完“Wardo，我会陪你一个周末，从我意识清醒算起”后才倒在他肩头昏睡。Mark知道自己这个鸽子放得有点久，他还一个星期都没主动联系Wardo，那个沙滩计划也的确挺可惜的。但以那个沙滩的火爆程度现在补救肯定晚了，他连黑进酒店系统订房的时候都没有。为了尽力补偿Wardo，Mark决定几场酣畅淋漓的性爱，睡醒来后两人腻在家里看电影做做饭，他知道Wardo爱死这样的周末了。  
Mark计划的补偿是有固定的顺序的。  
非常，非常固定。  
并不是说Mark只贪恋Eduardo的身体（虽然那长腿，鹿眼和温暖到不可思议的笑脸的确让Mark着迷了五年了），单纯和Wardo呆着也挺好的，毕竟大学前两年他们就是这么混过来的，但Mark不想承认的是，一周没见后他想Wardo了，情侣那种，为此他甚至有点不知所谓的焦虑。而五年的情侣经历告诉Mark，亲密情事是这种焦虑最好的治愈剂。对双方都是。温情时刻需要在此基础上才能发挥效用。  
所以这也解释了为什么Mark在睡了23个小时，洗了澡，吃了饭，现在却直接坐在这里陪Eduardo看动画片后心情不像他刚睡起来那么好。  
而没错，Eduardo就是故意的。

***

此刻，再次看了看屏幕里正在放的电影，Eduardo清了清嗓子，摆出一副正经的表情，然后转过身伸直自己的腿踢了踢坐在他对面的Mark：“Mark,其实你大可不必这么和那条龙过不去，我觉得你和他还挺像的。”  
Mark终于再次瞥了Eduardo一眼，他一口吸掉剩下的一点糖后舔了舔嘴唇（Eduardo尽量使自己目光不要太集中在那两片薄却柔软的嘴唇及由于色素而过于红润的舌头上。唔，有点难），捏住踩在自己肚子上的脚腕，摆着一张“I'm CEO, bitch”的脸说：“我要是条龙，也不会那么蠢就给人骑。”  
Eduardo听后忍不住挑眉。他抽回自己的左脚转而踩上Mark肩，他利用起身的重力把Mark压倒在沙发上，然后慢慢俯下身，露出一个故意耍帅的笑容：“那如果我要是那个男孩呢，Mark？”  
Mark被踩住的一瞬间条件反射想反击，但他很快放松并顺着Eduardo躺在沙发上。他的视线顺着Eduardo踩在他右肩的脚滑过他过长的腿，没有错过阴影里的部分，扫向Eduardo已经解开了三颗扣子的Polo衫领口（什么时候解开的？）以及他凹陷的锁骨，最后来到Eduardo的脸上。Mark看着他笑时下意识地翘起上嘴唇，嘴角勾起的弧度暗示着他正兴致盎然暗示，然后他看向Eduardo的双眼，那双平时水润透亮的棕色鹿眼此刻颜色醇厚，甜腻地闪烁着充满暗示和挑衅的光，这眼神Mark再熟悉不过，却依旧感觉为此心跳加速血流加快，他的整个后背和大脑骤然热起来。  
Mark终于忍不住拉下Eduardo的头，无视他猝不及防的呼痛（“Fuck！Mark我的腿！”）然后抬头咬上那诱人地不合理的嘴唇。Mark另一只手稳住Eduardo倒下来的上半身同时不忘用舌头探进他的嘴里。天啊真不敢相信他已经一周没和Eduardo亲过了，他到底干嘛去了？哦对，Facebook，那么好吧，现在是时候重温了。  
而Eduardo几乎立刻沉浸在这个吻里。他下意识地追随着Mark的移动方向，舔着他因沾满人造糖精而有些甜腻的舌，在被吮住的时候发出情不自禁的鼻息和哼声。  
不知道过了多久Mark放开他，然后他才注意到自己Polo衫已经被撩到了胸口，罪魁祸首的手正插在他牛仔裤里肆无忌惮地四处揉捏，同时还不往无比欠揍地回答Eduardo之前的问题：“如果是你，我还是会考虑的，前提是你会骑的话。”  
Eduardo依旧有点喘，但他看着身下满脸通红还大放厥词的恋人，舔了舔唇，露出一个笑：“Try me.”

***

他们俩手忙脚乱地找了会儿润滑剂，最后在茶几上矮矮两叠《经济学人》中间发现一管用了三分之一的凡士林。Eduardo觉得很奇怪，他这一个星期都在翻这堆杂志却完全没注意到这管润滑剂，什么时候他看杂志这么不专心了？不过Mark正在沙发上发出低低的喘息声，所以他觉得他可以晚点再考虑这个问题。Eduardo爬回沙发，Mark自觉地用本来在抚慰自己的双手帮他脱掉衬衫，然后解开牛仔裤腰好方便Eduardo把它连着内裤一起踹掉。Mark自己？当然已经趁着Eduardo找润滑剂的空隙迅速把衣服裤子都脱了个干净。  
重新跪在Mark身上，右手挤满了润滑剂后，Eduardo开始扩张自己。不知道是不是因为有段时间没用这个体位，Eduardo感觉很紧张，身后的手指来回打滑根本探不进去，所以他弯下腰把左手撑在Mark颈边，尝试着放松下半身。此时Mark正把两人的勃起拢在一起把玩，这多少帮了Eduardo的忙，在下身被来回摩擦和撸动中他的右手终于慢慢探进去了三根手指。  
等他终于找好准备了，Mark已经把他俩的蛋蛋玩了个遍，前列腺液涂满了他的小腹。注意到Mark额边的卷毛已经被汗打湿了不少，Eduardo捏了捏Mark还抓着他勃起的手后坐起身来。Mark接到了暗示，调整了下姿势然后扶着自己的勃起准备进入，不想Eduardo却轻轻打掉了他的手，Mark气息不稳地抬头看去，只收到Eduardo扶上他的勃起后给他的一瞥：“Mark，我才是龙/骑士/。”Mark忍不住深吸一口气，只得抓着身下的沙发垫观赏着Eduardo在他身上伸展他蜜色的躯体，双手扶着他的兄弟慢慢送进自己体内，阴茎头感到温柔小心的含吸让他发出几声咒骂。  
为了不那么快射出来，Mark转移视线看向Eduardo，却发现这并没有什么帮助。Eduardo平时过分整齐的头发早已经被揉乱，几缕刘海垂在他额前。他脸颊通红，像是在害羞，双眼低垂睫毛却剧动扇动着，上齿咬着嘴唇，嘴里却依旧漏出酥软的喘--息。Mark看着这样的男友下意识吞咽了一下，然后一个挺身，忍无可忍地把进入了半截的勃起全撞进了那片柔软紧密。  
“唔、啊啊——————！！” Eduardo的身体瞬间软了下来，惊叫声半中央变成了性质难辨的呻吟。Mark没有继续动，而是双手撑着几乎趴在自己身上的Eduardo的腰，喘着气等他适应。大概过去了大半分钟，满头是汗的Eduardo双臂撑在Mark颈侧，近距离给了他一个“刚才谁准你乱动的？！”的危险眼神，然后终于缓慢动了起来。  
一开始有些涩，Mark忍不住转头咬上Eduardo的手腕，作为回应Eduardo则叫着Mark的名字慢慢加快了速度。等Mark的挺腰迎合和Eduardo的下压收缩并成一个节奏，两人断断续续再次吻到一起。  
Mark抓着Eduardo光滑的后背模糊地感慨：真是太久没做了，他怎么能放Wardo这夹着他的长腿和甜蜜的唇这么久没回家的？这么想着他收起双臂把怀里的爱人搂得更紧，下身则更用力地挺入Eduardo，像是去探寻，像是要锁住，像是在说他总说不说口却在心里翻来覆去想了无数遍的话：Wardo我想你。  
而Eduardo，四肢纤长却在他怀里缩成一团的他的Wardo，像是有什么见鬼的心灵感应般忽然抬起头，他的额头抵上Mark的额头，他们的鼻尖来了一个爱斯基摩吻，然后Eduardo看进Mark的眼里，巧克力色的大眼里散着幽暗的光彩，那是Mark学了五年现在终于能读出来的，些许不安和满满爱意。那双傻傻的大眼睛眨了眨，然后是低低短短似感叹又似抱怨的一句“Mark，我想你了”。  
Mark只觉得心脏处被这句话炸开，有酸酸甜甜的汁水流淌出来腐蚀着他的内脏。他再也忍不住一个翻身压住了Eduardo，全心全力地抽插起来。  
后来他们结束了沙发上的战斗，又站着在浴室来了一发，最终以在床上的69式结束。  
最后Eduardo实在太累，他擦了擦肚皮上分不清是谁的精液后就一头埋进了枕头里。模糊间他似乎听到了Mark笔记本的开机声，也感到了黑暗中电脑屏幕的光亮，但很快这些都没了，他的四周恢复了安静。Eduardo忽然觉得心像是变成了热巧克里正在融化的棉花糖，满满的甜意和热气包裹着他，他知道是Mark关掉了音响并降低了屏幕亮度。他的Mark还是那个把编程当事后烟的geek，但他会在意自己的感受，会照顾自己，以他自己独特的温柔。  
Eduardo这样想着，嘴角带着有点Mark定义里的傻笑，安心地睡着了。

***

第二天Eduardo是被门铃吵醒的。铃声没响太久就停了，Eduardo知道是刚从自己身边离开的Mark去开了门。门口似乎有说话的声音，估计是快递什么的。Eduardo摸过床头的闹钟，发现已经是中午了，于是放下闹钟后又懒懒地在床上滚了两圈，考虑着赖个床。但Mark一直没回卧室，所以Eduardo最终爬起来穿上内裤进卫生间洗漱去了。等他刷完牙洗完脸，甚至刮完了胡子，Mark都还没回来，他开始觉得有点奇怪。要知道Mark的笔记本可还亮着屏幕躺在被子上呢。Eduardo只得彻底放弃睡个回笼觉的计划，随手抓了一件T恤套上去找Mark，顺便想想早午餐吃点什么。Mark吃了一个星期汉堡，他需要点维生素和蛋白质，冰箱里似乎还有蔬菜pasta和培根，他可以再加个Mark喜欢的咖喱然后逼他把这些一起吃下去……  
然而还没等Eduardo配好完整的食谱，他的思路就被打断了，因为Mark正半个人都埋在门口的一个大纸箱里，像在掏什么。  
“Mark？你在干嘛？”  
Eduardo对天发誓——他看得到的那半截Mark在听到他的声音后，字面意义上地僵住了。  
五秒后Mark从箱子里抬起头，脸上粘着一个从包装盒里带出来的金色装饰亮片，他爬起来的同时从纸箱里拽出一个几乎快和他自己一样高的黑色玩偶，而这玩偶恰好和昨晚他们没看完的动画电影里的龙一模一样。Mark僵着一张脸（Eduardo简直能想象他用了多大力气控制着自己不露出被发现后恼怒的表情），抱着那只玩偶龙走到Eduardo面前，然后把它塞进他怀里。  
Eduardo接住了龙，然后下意识蹭了蹭龙脑袋。天呐真软。  
Mark注意到了这个细节，似乎松了口气，他猜这表示Eduardo还算喜欢这只蠢龙。于是他开口，声音难得带上了迟疑：“周末礼物。”不等Eduardo回应，他又忽然加快语速接着说：“Wardo我很抱歉上周放了你鸽子虽然我知道这没用但我不是有意的要是你想我们可以下个周末去我来负责订一切然后……”  
但Mark并没有说完。  
他被打断了。  
Eduardo抱住了他，同时还有那条蠢龙，然后笑了起来。  
Mark听得出他声音里满是快乐。  
“好的，好的，亲爱的Mark，周末愉快，沙滩我们下周去。”  
之后Eduardo在Mark嘟囔着抗议‘亲爱的’这个前缀时低头舔掉那个闪闪发光的礼盒亮片，吻上了恋人喋喋不休的嘴。  
而Mark把夹在他们中间的龙抽出来扔到一旁，然后扣住Eduardo的后颈加深了这个吻。  
好吧，好吧，周末愉快，亲爱的Wardo。

 

-END-

 

*：Burger King和Five Guys都是以汉堡为主的快餐连锁店。但Facebook大楼附近有Burger King以及马总偏爱Five Guys都是作者的私设。


End file.
